


First

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry invites Severus to the Ministry's Holiday Ball, hoping that the neutral setting will allow them to put aside any former animosity. How does Severus react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the secret snarry exchange at LJ/IJ/DW.

Harry's heart jumped in his throat when he finally saw Severus enter the hall. It was the Ministry's first Holiday Ball since the war ended and it seemed anyone who had earned some award or mention had been invited. Harry had sent an owl to Severus, pressing him to accept the invitation he was sure had been sent. He'd not received an owl back, but Severus had come. He turned away from the door and finished his drink. Nerves began to creep in--now that Severus was here, what was he going to say?

"Oh, Professor Snape did come," Hermione said. "Good. I was hoping he would."

Harry smiled at Hermione blandly, trying to not show how nervous he was feeling. "Yeah. Good."

Hermione was silent, looking at Harry who knew that in a few moments, his secret was not going to be a secret for much longer. Finally, she said, "Ah. I'll keep Ron busy and you can go get him." She winked and then looked over his shoulder. "Professor, hello."

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned around. Severus was there, looking amazing in his formal robes. Harry's mouth watered and his hands itched to touch. "Hi."

"Eloquent as ever, I see," Severus said, looking down at Harry despite there being only two inches difference in their height.

"I'll just go find Ron," Hermione said. She squeezed Harry's arm and then was gone.

Harry's hand twisted in the cuffs of his sleeves. "I didn't know if you had gotten my owl."

"I did," Severus said. His eyes scanned Harry's face. "I did wonder why though, you were begging me to attend."

"Er, well," Harry began, but couldn't find the words to finish. He bit his lip and tried to find them.

"If you can't find an acceptable reason, I'll decide to leave."

"No! I--" Harry took a deep breath and looked up through his fringe. "I was hoping we could talk and maybe dance?"

"Dance, Potter? With you?" Severus scoffed. "What makes you think I would do that?"

"You could lead."

"As though that would be my objection."

Harry grit his teeth. "Look, I find you attractive and thought this might be a neutral setting where you could let me down without embarrassing me."

Severus was silent, eyes burrowing into Harry who wisely did not meet his eyes. Minutes passed before Severus made a decision. "Very well, Harry. If you can somehow be brave enough for that, you may be able to hold an intelligent conversation. If, and only if, you can, I might consent to one dance."

Harry smiled. Well, that wasn't so bad.

~~~

At the end of the night, Harry and Severus were getting along. They'd discussed several subjects--including the new potion Severus had created that had been featured in several publications and Harry's Auror training--and had shared more than one dance. Harry was just drunk enough--though not too much--and feeling bold enough that when Severus offered to move their conversation to a private setting, he accepted.

They used the Floo to go to Severus' house and though Harry had been anticipating being offered something to drink, none was. Instead, Severus stepped close. "Am I correct in assuming that if you wanted to dance, you wanted more than that?"

Harry nodded. "I'd like to...well, date you. If that's alright."

Severus smiled and ran a hand down Harry's lapel. "Of course. I know you, Harry. You jump in without thinking, without telling anyone what your actions are meant to accomplish. But lucky for you, I do know you well. Just a dance? Just conversation?" He bent down bit Harry's earlobe, making Harry gasp. "I'll catch you this time. Jump."

Harry turned and captured Severus' mouth in a kiss. Though it started as a mere press of lips, Harry was soon backed onto the couch and his mouth taken in a fierce, mind-blowing kiss. "Mm, more!" He said, breaking the kiss. He peppered Severus' cheeks and neck with small kisses and bites.

Severus chuckled and began to open Harry's robes. He started a trail of kisses, beginning at Harry's mouth, and then lower as he opened Harry's shirt. "More what? Of these? Or my tongue? What do you want, Harry?"

Harry groaned when his nipple was bitten and then soothed. "Fuck me--please! Severus, fuck me."

Severus grinned, eyes dark. He pulled Harry up to stand and then they were going into Severus' bedroom where a dark oak four poster bed was waiting. Harry was pushed down, but he grabbed Severus so they both tumbled. They shared another kiss, removing clothing and shoes and moaning. Naked, Harry felt vulnerable and tried to hide it by pressing Severus to go faster, to hurry.

"Mm, we have all night," Severus whispered. "I'm going to take my time." Harry flushed and shifted. Severus raised his eyebrow. "You aren't a virgin, are you?"

Harry bit his lip and shrugged. Severus groaned and planted another blistering kiss on Harry. "But you want me to be your first? The first to taste you, lick you, suck you?" Severus' hand reached under Harry to gently stroke over Harry's hole. "Fuck you?"

"Yes!" Harry moaned and pulled Severus close for more kisses.

"You should know, Harry, that I don't share well," Severus said. "Once I have you, there won't be anyone else for you."

Harry was fine with that. More than fine, in fact. He grinned and arched his back. "Yours."

Severus moved away to open the bedside drawer and drew out a pot. A turn of the wrist and it was open. Severus' fingers came out covered in a thick substance. He bent and took Harry's erection into his mouth. Harry yelped and his hips twisted. Severus watched him with dark eyes, arm coming up to settle Harry's hips. He licked and sucked, slowing down and then speeding up, sometimes humming or chuckling. He fingered Harry, one finger quickly became two and then three.

Just as Harry began to feel his orgasm uncurl in his stomach, Severus pulled away. "You're going to come, Harry." Harry sobbed. "You will and when you are, I'll be inside you, fucking you and you will come again."

Harry gasped and watched as Severus bent again, fingers twisting inside him. His cock was swallowed again and then he was coming, yelling. As it slowed, he realized that he was being fucked, slowly and expertly. He wrapped his legs around Severus' back and his hands grabbed the sheets beneath him. Severus, braced on his arms above Harry, was whispering, so quietly as to be silent, but Harry heard him. Heard what Severus wanted to do him after this, what he thought Harry would look like after a night of doing nothing but fucking. Harry felt another orgasm creep up and didn't want it to--he wanted this to go on forever.

"No, don't hold back," Severus said.

Harry closed his eyes and let it go, not as much as he had the first time, but enough that it coated them both. Severus swore above him and his pace increased. In moments, he was coming, filling Harry's hole. They turned on their sides, Harry trying to keep Severus inside him just a little longer.

"Mine, mine, mine," Severus said, kissing Harry's face.

"Yours." Somewhere, a clock chimed. "Mm, Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas," Severus said.


End file.
